


Casual Cannibalism

by HuntingPeople



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feeding Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Serial Killer Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Sharp Teeth, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, but nothing graphic, could be considered feeding kink???, hint of smut towards the end, no one important - Freeform, no this is a serious fic, rk900 gets horny watching his boyfriend eat his own species, this really is people eating people, today on 'I didn't know I was a cannibal', without knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: That particular morning, it contained the thigh meat of a twenty-three year old female vegetarian that RK900 had butchered the night before. She was going to make a particularly nice stew, and the android knew he was going to have to make extra for his boyfriend, who could eat enough for a small family.-In which RK900 has taken up cooking as a hobby, and Gavin is more than happy to eat whatever he makes, though he really should get in the habit of asking his boyfriend what ingredients he uses.





	Casual Cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled lONGPIG STYLE
> 
> //wHIPS
> 
> There was gonna be conflict in this I.E. Gavin actually finds out and DRAMA, but I'm fucking uH lazy, so it's just Gavin sitting down to enjoy the nice meal his awesome boyfriend prepared for him <3

When RK900 had expressed an interest in learning to cook, Gavin had introduced the android to what he believed to be the best butcher shop in Detroit. A place not far from their apartment, that was ran by a large man named Tony.

So Gavin thought that that was where RK900 was getting the meat for his weekly cooking experiments, and RK900 was content to let him think that. Of course it wasn't entirely a lie, RK900 did go there, and he did buy cuts of pork or beef, he just didn't use them in his recipes.

On the way he'd dump the meat (And he always felt bad about that part so he'd make sure to tip Tony big whenever he bought something) and then make his way to the abandoned warehouse where he kept his real ingredients. In a far corner, hidden behind overgrown plants and debris, was a freezer. Locked up tight, powered by a small generator and with an interior that was kept immaculate.

That particular morning, it contained the thigh meat of a twenty-three year old female vegetarian that RK900 had butchered the night before. She was going to make a particularly nice stew, and the android knew he was going to have to make extra for his boyfriend, who could eat enough for a small family.

RK900 didn't supress the shiver as he picked up the carefully wrapped packages. He couldn't wait to see Gavin's reaction, to hear those pleased little moans he'd make, to taste the remnants of his meal when they kissed. It was always an arousing experience, and RK900 had to limit how often he cooked for the man, no matter how much he wished he could cook those special dishes every single night.

Back at home, RK900 had to fend off his starving boyfriend, holding the packages high above his head as he made his way to the kitchen. "Tonight, Detective, be patient."

Gavin let out an exaggerated groan, "C'mon Richie! Can't I have this for breakfast?"

"Continue to call me that and I'll throw this away." RK900 said, cutting up some vegetables to throw in the slow cooker.

Gavin pouted, but relented and sat at the dining table, "Thought you wanted to be called Richard?"

"_Richard_, not _Richie_, and I'm still thinking about it." The android turned to look at his boyfriend, "If you behave until I'm done, I _may_ let you indulge in chocolate chip pancakes before we leave."

A cocky grin from the smaller man was all RK900 received in reply and he shook his head fondly.

He truly did love his Detective, as much as it was possible to love somebody. And he knew that Gavin loved him back just as much, despite his earlier attitude towards androids.

A rush of affection filled the android and he finished up with the slow cooker before turning to his partner, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders from behind. He kissed his cheek and whispered, "I love you."

"What's got you so sappy all of a sudden?" Gavin asked with a small huff of a laugh, tilted his head back to rest against RK900's shoulder.

"Am I not allowed to express my love for you?"

"No, you can!" Gavin assured, another small laugh escaping him, "Love you too, weirdo." He turned to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

RK900 hummed, stayed in place for just another moment before straightening, "Go get ready, the pancakes will be ready when you're done."

-

"You know I hate it when you leave the slow cooker on while we're at work."

"I do." RK900 hummed, "And I've reassured you countless times that I'm monitoring it and the apartment closely, if anything even begins to look bad I can turn it off."

"Still." Gavin huffed, "Gives me anxiety."

RK900 pecked him on the cheek, "Soon, you'll be too busy to think about it and you'll forget. Then the meal I've prepared for you will be even more pleasant."

"Well, you better not forget! And that case is fucking _annoying_, if we don't get a lead soon, Fowler can give it to Anderson and your brother. Let them lose sleep over it."

"I won't, I went through far too much trouble to make it for you." RK900 said softly, fighting  
the pleased grin on his face at the mention of their current case.

-

Just as RK900 had predicted, Gavin soon forgot all about the electronics in their apartment, his attention instead focused on complaining about everything that happened that day. Their cases, Anderson, _stupid fucking broken breakroom coffee machines_. RK900 listened to it all without complaints of his own, unlike their coworkers, he loved Gavin's voice, no matter what tone he used and what was being said.

Once they arrived home, Gavin stripped down to his underwear, leaving RK900 to pick up after him (Not that the android minded, of course, the little display proved how comfortable the Detective was and that just made him happy). Then Gavin grabbed a blanket and draped it over his shoulders as he sat at the dining table, mouth watering as his grey-brown eyes focused on the slow cooker.

"C'mon, Rich, I'm starving, hand it over!"

"Patience, Detective."

"No."

RK900 couldn't hold back a small laugh at that, even if it only encouraged his partner's childish behaviour. Admittedly, the android was just as impatient to feed Gavin. He set about grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet and began spooning the stew into it, filling it up until it was almost over flowing.

He set it down in front of the man and handed him a spoon, "Don't forget to blow on it."

"I'll blow _something_."

"That's indecent. Eat your stew."

Gavin grinned at him and ate a mouthful of the stew, letting out an exaggerated moan at the taste of it, "Fuck, babe, you never disappoint." He breathed, licking his spoon clean, before going in for another mouthful.

"May I have a taste?" RK900 leaned forward as he asked the question and Gavin happily met him halfway.

The android couldn't actually _taste_ anything, but he could detect the individual ingredients, the spices and vegetables and, most importantly, the human flesh. It never failed to excite RK900. How Gavin trusted him so easily, had no idea what he was truly eating. RK900 could have laced the stew with cyanide, or any other drug of his choice, and the Detective would eat the entire thing and then asked for seconds.

Of course RK900 never planned on doing that, would rather remove his own pump regulator than intentionally harm the man.

RK900 shivered as Gavin pulled away, amused grin now a knowing smirk. 

"You already hard, tincan?"

A growl escaped RK900's throat, "Hurry up and finish your meal, Gavin."

Gavin took his sweet time with his food, asking for a second bowl once he was finished, and even a third, teasing his partner with deep kisses every few spoonfuls. 

RK900 couldn't bring himself to be upset at Gavin for enjoying his cooking so much, and not letting any of the meat go to waste, but still, it was frustrating. Knowing Gavin was eating it, and being able to taste the remnants in his mouth and Gavin had _no idea_. And RK900 was being forced to wait to take what was his.

"Damn, you really are impatient aren't you?" Gavin asked, squeezing RK900's knee to stop the way his leg bounced, "If I had to wait all day for this, I think you can wait another few minutes to fuck me."

"I don't think I _can_." RK900 hissed.

"Most advanced android got issues with patience?"

RK900 let his lips part in a disarming smile, revealing a hint of sharp teeth in a way that he knew Gavin loved, "I think it just goes to show how crazy I am for you."

Gavin pulled him into a kiss that was a hungrier than the others, wetter, messier.

RK900 wasted no time in scooping the man up and setting him on the table, careful not to knock the bowl over.

"Never- shit! Never gonna get over how- how _horny_ you get over watching me eat." Gavin gasped out, fingernails digging into sturdy shoulders as RK900's hand found its way inside the back of his boxers.

The android pressed against him with a hum, showing the Detective just how aroused he was, and getting a desperate whine in return.

Maybe one day Gavin would find out who the culprit was for the brutal murders they were investigating, but right now RK900 had a nice long list of healthy ingredients and recipes he wanted to try, and he'd keep on cooking for his dear Detective until the day he was forced to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @huntinggavin, come talk to me about cannibalism maybe


End file.
